Villains Are Hidden
by smarti2109
Summary: This was brought over from my wattpad account. Pretty much every one in 1-A is a villain. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

As Tomora Shigaraki and Kurogiri pulled Bakugou and Uraraka out of the woods and into the league of villains lair, they both had on terrified faces. Uraraka screamed "Deku don't come looking for us, we'll be ok!" Bakugou yelled "Kirishima stay back idiot!" As soon as the portal closed of the two their scared faces melted into frowns. But when they saw the the folding chairs they were going to be tired to, they laughed.

Uraraka Pov

They are trying to kidnap us. Us. Well, maybe you don't know what's so shocking about that. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ochaco Uraraka, I go to UA, I don't want to be a hero, because I am a villain. My quirk is called Gravity, it allows me to manipulate gravity in any way I want to. My boyfriend's quirk is called explosion manipulation. It allows him to manipulate every aspect of an explosion. His name is Katsuki Bakugou. Most of class 1-A and some of classes 1-B and the genral department are part of a group. A group reffered to as "Class 1-R" or Class of rouges, because we are odviosly still in high school, yet we are all formidible villains. The only ones in 1-A that aren't villains are, Izuku Midoriya, because he's All Mights protege, Mineta, cause he's a perv, and Iida, because he'd get us caught and tell the heroes. Of course, the general public doesn't know about us yet, but most pro heroes do. Ha, it's laughable.

Shigaraki pov

"Katsuki Bakugou, you're really strong for your age. Pretty violent to. In fact, you'd make a great addition to our team. So what do you say? Fair warning, if you say no we kill you and your girlfriend." I said smirking. There's no way he's going to risk the life of his girlfriend, I thought he was going to say anything from "fine" to "don't fucking touch her." But then that wreched girl stayed giggling, which turned into laughter, not the average response to a death threat. Then Bakugou joined in. Then his face turned dark. You threatened her. Ha, now I just get to sit back and watch her kill you."

Uraraka pov

Yay, now I get to kill him. This will be fun.

*Time skip*

"Well that was easy, and kind of boring," I said to Bakugou, ignoring the fact that we probably looked like nightmare children. We were covered in the blood and guts of the members of the league of villains.

Then a beat. All of the Pros showed up just in time to see the two of us walking out of the base holding hands covered in blood. All Mights face dropped. All of the Pros were shocked into silence. "What did you do?" All Might asked in a horrified whisper.

"Shit." Bakugou cursed and we disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku Pov.

I got to UA early the morning after the news spread that The League of Villains base was destroyed and all the villains were dead. I got into class and no one else but Iida was in the room. 10 minutes later and only Mineta had joined us. Every one else was 5 minutes late.

Half an hour later and everyone else was officially 35 minutes late.

An hour later and walked into the the classroom, 1 hour and 35 minutes late. He surveyed the classroom, and his eyes widened. Then he went to the phone, and called the front office. I could only catch the words, Three students, villains, and oh my god.

stepped to the front of the room and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak and said "there was an incident last night." His voice cracked. "Bakugou and Uraraka managed to escape-"  
He was cut off "Are they okay!" yelled Izuku.  
"They are fine, but the league of villains are not." Aizawa said.  
"What, what happened?" asked Iida.  
"All Might found the two covered in blood, holding hands, while Uraraka talked about how easy it was to kill them." Tears started to stream down his face. "The league of villains were found crushed, and imploded. There was evidence that Uraraka was the one to kill them."

"No!" Izuku yelled. "I need proof, it had to be someone else, Uraraka would never do that!" His face was red, and he was crying. Clearly he wasn't taking all the evidence into account.

"It HAD to be them, we saw them leaving, and they left a note behind when they disappeared. " Aizawa waves the note on n the air. In a flash, Izuku has grabbed it, and read it before crying, the note, was short, only about 3 sentences. It said ...

"Hey heroes!

This is a memo from class 1 R, so, your probably wondering why no one's in class right now, and why we called ourselves class 1 R. Well, the answer to that is simple. We're villains! Yes all of us. So, um, we have to go, so BYE!

-Class 1 R"


End file.
